Calypso Sakati
History Calypso began as any inkling would-just younger than average, and...different, as others called her-but all of that changed when she came across a place called Octo Canyon, after such, she embarked on the missions Agent 4 had before, and eventually went off on her own after completing such quests in Octo Canyon. Where she went, many wouldn't know. Without any partner, she traveled to a place known as Octo Valley, ready to set off on her own journey after a few years in Inkopolis Square. Having put her residence in the previous place known as Inkopolis Plaza, she lived alone, until she came across a stray cat that she then called her partner. She never came up with a name for her new partner, and she had her reasons. She didn't know the cat's original name if it had an owner before, so she didn't wish to risk changing a name it could have. Constructing a system of signals and sounds, she bonded with her Feline partner. Little did she know where this Feline originated from. Later Years A few years pass and Calypso's now around the age of 14. She's now the average age, but she's taking risks most inklings wouldn't dare take. At this age, she went to explore the farther alleyway opposite of Grizzco Industries. Here she discovered the other types of Octolings...and...more dangerous things. Down here she kept to herself, one thing coming to her mind: "Trust Nobody." She strictly stuck to this saying, avoiding anything and anyone, unless she had to fight. She won and last multiple battles down in the place. The atmosphere around was cold and dull, unfriendly in every way. One thing had been known of her in the beginning: She was an Albino. Did she let that stop her?: Of course not. Calypso continued on her missions, whether given or self-made, until one day fell upon her as she did self-made missions down in the dark place known as the Deepsea Metro. This day came along when she lost another one of her battles, but these had happened in waves of attacks, continuously weakening her to where she was given no other choice than to obey her attackers. She couldn't see much of them...all she knew was they had the old, familiar shades...but sounded much different than normal. When she arrived to where her attackers led...all she saw ahead of her was a phone...an old one. She felt weak up to this point, anything could take her out...but all she wondered was why they didn't want her dead. Power was limited down here, wasn't it? If they were attacking her for intruding they could get her out of the way. She shrugged and turned, walking off...and then turned around..she swore she heard that phone make some sort of sound. Shrugging it off, she continued on her way, at least till she was tackled by something, being slammed to the ground, without a moment to react. The Times To Not Be Known The time between now and weeks are what Calypso wouldn't ever know unless told. Among these weeks, Calypso was currently what would be called a SanitizedCephalopod. Before these times, she only knew one person...and that person was Riley. The time span of this held few things, but she assisted in taking out many intruders, under someone else's control....Commander Tartar's. This lasted until someone named Jay came to these Cephalopods' aid with what limited supply they had for a cure they managed to craft. The Aftermath Of Sanitation After a few hours of recovering...Calypso wandered the Square she'd come back to...just in a new state. She was considered half-sanitized, as the cure hadn't fully done its job yet. To a few, she was called an 'Untrustable Entity', and caused the Albino to keep to herself, hiding from even her closest friends till certain times. Before the cure managed to fully do its goal, Caly met a few others, like other escaped Metro residents. She befriended a few, and many adventures for later times happened. She only ever returned to the Square after attacks occured...this was due to the Vortex Adasteria, aka the VA. She had joined a small group at this time, consisting of Mediterainian, Toon(#37), and Shadow Flare(V3). When everyone recovered, two people were missing: Calypso and Toon. Medi sent Shade out after Toon...but when she found Calypso, it was moments before attack. This chaotic fight soon transferred to what was now able to be classified as Mentor Vs. Apprentice. The fight raged until Toon managed to bust the metallic entity that resided around Calypso's neck off. After so, the Albino looked back at her Mentor, gave a small smile and nod to him, and then disappeared off to the undergrowth of the nearby forest. A Day To Never Forget After a few weeks since the fight, Calypso had been Missing In Action(MIA) for a few days, which soon sent Toon in search for her, the rest of his crew stationed at the base. When he discovered the Albino's escape from the Metro, and in a quick duel to test her skill while the cure was in effect, leading to his discovery of her able to control her sanitized form, he had accepted her as one of them. She had disappeared one night, and Toon figured she went to have time alone...until clues were progressively leading to otherwise. Heading back to the Deepsea Metro, following a trail of faintly illuminated, silver-grey ink, which had a few splotches of sanitized ink among it, which meant she had to have been either attacked, or in a half-sanitized state. Toon was accompanied by Riley, and both eventually found the Inkling. All clues led to the fact she'd been taken down...by a mixed force, surely. One was recongnized that the other Sanitized Cephalopods had gotten involved, and the other...the VA. The two forces had led to a new Delta 5 member's death, and it wouldn't be left as it was. ''A New Arrival (Unnamed RP) ''After one's fall, comes another. Riley eventually met up with what was a Reincarnation of Calypso months later. This reincarnation went by the name of Kyra "Bianca", and lacked a last name, like Calypso did originally. Despite all these signs, nothing showed the true identity of this inkling yet. This inkling had an Air Force Blue ink color and silver-grey eyes, and her skin was occasionally darker toned in some parts. She had a much more shy personality than Calypso originally did. After trying to fight off two attackers and failing, she was trapped in a facility which was then burnt to the ground. If not for her friends, she would have been dead. Kyra was similar to an introvert, and occasionally disappeared to have time to herself near an Octarian Village. Kyra was actually created via a lab experiment with part of her previous self's DNA, so she had powers similar to Calypso. Unfortunately, her life was much more short-lived. She only lived for three years, and they were all spent fighting against the VA and other forces similar. Her life was ended with an ambush of dragon-like entities, due to suffering the worst injuries out of the entire force she fought with-The Delta 5 and its back-up members-which happened to be three large gashes left across her chest, narrowly avoiding her neck. These woundings were the cause of her death in combat. 'The Metro Gone Ablaze (Tartar's Revenge)' ' Now after one reincarnation, it might be over, right? Wrong to the Wrong. The VA did it again. Before Kyra, Calypso wasn't actually able to be considered dead. Over the years, the VA was at work...and when the time came around...the Delta 5 and the New Squidbeak Splatoon went after them. They used the Delta 5's own member against them, having crafted a custom headset replica and also some unique fake contact replicas, both with Mind Control tech involved, making them similar to Hypnoshades. After all of this, they went to make a change. Removing the Mind Control gear, they ran experiments, gradually increasing the powers the inkling already had. After days of testing, she was released to the Metro, incinerating things inside and more. These flames were visible even out of the Metro's entrance, releasing smoke to the sky even when they weren't. After the flames calmed, and investigations were ran, that's when the discovery was made. The Delta 5 had been missing up to this point due to the VA...and now...two were back: Toon and Calypso. Both were altered though...Calypso was missing most of her left ear, and the reason was unknown to everyone except her. Nobody knew this was Calypso, and so...her name from there on out was most likely going to end up being "The Inferno of the Metro."' 'The Crisis at Hand...and a Name Revealed' ' That's when the name changed. Shade was in danger..the VA had taken her powers and without them, Calypso's considered 'Daughter' was at the risk of dying. She turned, hearing her mentor call her name...Calypso. This caught everyone by surprise...but she had to go after someone, and that's all that mattered now. She ran off, out of the NSS Agency base and off on her quest to find her target: Fivey. Eventually...everyone was recovered..but days after, A few losses happened and she joined Antonius, abandoning the mission temporarily. After weeks, she returned to this, only due to the fact the Delta 5 was falling apart...and fast. It was left to her, Nathaniel, and Buoy to control the Delta 5's remains and the mission.' 'Returning to the Roots' ' After the events of Tartar's Revenge,Calypso-now known as "Inferno" for short due to her other name, returned to her old home, Inkopolis Square, and joined up with the people she knew before. ' may be added here and there, but other than that, this is finished.